It is well known within the restaurant industry that more seating generally equates to more money. A need exists for the ability to maximize the available seating within a confined space. In many restaurants, tables for two (also known as two tops) are often moved together to accommodate parties of three or more. This can be time consuming and inefficient. These tables can only accommodate a certain number of patrons within the floor space allotted for the tables. For example, three two tops positioned near one another (see FIG. 4) can only accommodate six patrons. It would be advantageous to use the same amount of floor space to accommodate more than six patrons even though the tables are fixed to the floor. The present invention addresses such a need.